


Harry Potter and The Founders Four; Book One, Serpents Heir!

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Suppose the Dursleys had not been little Harry's only relations. That insead of going to his magic hating aunt and uncle he went instead to live with his wizard and witch great grandparents William and Lyonne Potter. What would our young hero be like having been raised in an atmosphere of love and caring? How would he react when confronted with blood purist views and fame beyond belief? Find out here in this Alternate Universe Harry Potter Fanfiction!





	1. Authors Notes page

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

P.R.Prewett

Please note that this story is a Alternate Universe Harry Potter Fanfiction story! and by 

this I mean that while I will try to stick close to cannon in many situations, However this 

story is my own and will vary from the original a great deal. Such as having characters or 

whole families that were dead in the original alive and healthy, situations and scenes 

changing greatly and an occassional original character or situation. Thank you for reading 

this any feedback is greatly appreciated. 

This story is rated M. Not for any specific reasons at this moment however knowing how 

things can and do tend to get a little dark on occassion, I feel safer rating this at at least 

this level. Though this does not nessesarilly mean anything dark, nasty, or violent will be 

happening right away! After all this is an adventure story not a horror story and in the 

beginning Harry is only eleven years of age!

Also note that between work and writing my own Novel in real life these chapters may 

come slowly but rest assured that I do intend to add new chapters as quickly as possible.

All characters, settings, and so forth from cannon Harry Potter are owned and liscened 

Exclusively by J.K. Rowling and any and all companies that she herself allows to make or 

create products such as movies toys and or print copies of her fantastic stories. That said 

I myself do not own or make money off of this Fanfiction in any way and can only hope to 

please my readers as well as she. 

If any Characters or plot bunnies I myself have created inspire you and you would like to 

use any of them in a Fanfiction of your own feel free to do so. Thank you and enjoy!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leshyaedawnfire

Hello readersl! I'm Leshyaedawnfire from fanfiction.net! I'm PrPewett's editor/co-

author/girlfriend! If you notice the grammar and layout of the story

changing, don't worry! That's just me doing my editor thing!

 

Since PrPewett forgot to mention it above I'll say it here. This story is a major 

crossover. What's it crossed with? *holds up a finger* That's a secret! But

there are several things crossed here. I will be handing out cyber cookies to everyone 

who correctly guesses what media we crossed with Harry Potter.

Cyber cake for anyone who gets all of them!

 

I own a few OC's and the ideas in my head. That's it. Everything else belongs to the 

people who created them. Feel free to borrow my OC's! I see that as

a compliment!

As a last note, I will be posting this story on my FF.Net account! I hope to see some of 

you there!

Have fun and enjoy the story! *Rushes off to bake more Cyber Cookies!*


	2. Chapter Two; The Boy Who Vanished!

  
Author's notes: Little Harry Potter has just survived an attack by the Dark Lord himself having caused the Voldemort to flee defeated, Powerless, and little more than a wraith. Sadly however Harry is now alone without any living Wizarding relations he will be delivered to his only living relatives the Dursleys. But wait who is this Mysterious man who has come to rescue little Harry from such a fate? Can he convince Dumbledore the Dursleys are unfit as Guardians? Find out now! Features first time appearances of Minerva McGonagal, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid and two characters of my own creation enjoy!  


* * *

Authors Note; I apologize for the delay on this story I had some major confliction in 

idea's but I’ve ironed all such problems out. There are only two that remain; Problem 

number one should this be a crossover story? and problem number two I need additional 

Malfoy family members for the next chapter and am having trouble in the creation of said 

characters. I have the entire Prewett, Potter, Weasley and Black families mapped out in 

my head and on paper but the Malfoy's elude me. So if you have any ideas for members 

of the Malfoy family please type them into your reviews or email me at 

prprewett87@excite.com. Just give their names relationship to Lucius and Draco and a 

brief description. The ones I like best will be added to the Malfoy Family tree and 

perhaps in the story. Thanks now on to the story!

 

(Complete!)

 

"Damn that man," Professor McGonagall thought to herself as she sat perched in her 

animagus form upon the Dursley’s low Garden wall. The Dursley’s might have been 

drifting into an uneasy sleep within their cozy little home, but she in cat form crouched 

ever-vigilant on the wall outside showing, no sign of sleepiness. She sat still as a statue, 

eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. She didn't so much as quiver 

when a car door slammed the next street over, nor when two owls swooped by low 

overhead. No, Minerva McGonagall was here on a mission and would not stray from it! 

"Damn that man!" she thought again. 

 

Suddenly a man appeared on the corner she had been watching, appearing so 

suddenly and silently had she not known how it had been done she'd have thought he'd 

just popped out of the ground. Minerva's tail twitched as she watched the man approach 

eyes narrowing as she realized he had come at last....

 

Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive before, of that Minerva was 

certain. Tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were 

both long enough to tuck into his belt. He wore long robes, a purple cloak that swept the 

ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His eyes shinned bright blue, sparkling in the 

night behind half-moon spectacles and his nose, which was very long and crooked, 

looked as though it had been broken before at least twice. This man's name was Albus 

Dumbledore, and he was about to get a talking to.

 

She watched as he rummaged within his cloak, clearly looking for something. He 

seemed to realize however that he was being watched, looking up suddenly at her, 

recognition clear in his shining eyes. For some reason, the sight of her seemed to annoy 

the man. He scowled and muttered quietly, "I should have known." Finding what he had 

been looking for in his robes inside pocket. He held up what seemed to be an ordinary 

everyday silver cigarette lighter. Flicking it open, he held it aloft, and clicked it. The 

nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again twelve more times 

each time another street lamp going out, until the only lights left on the entire street were 

the four tiny pinpricks of both their eyes. If anyone looked out of their window now, 

even beady-eyed Mrs. Petunia Dursley, McGonagall knew they wouldn't be able to see 

anything going on down on the street. 

 

She watched as Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back into his pocket before 

striding quickly towards her, stopping just near enough looking away as she transformed 

swiftly into Human form. She was a rather severe-looking woman wearing square 

glasses exactly the same as the peculiar markings her cat form had around its eyes. She 

wore a cloak of emerald green, her black hair drawn tight into a bun. 

 

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." He said gruffly clearly unnerved by 

her presence.

 

"Yes fancy that! I suppose you can guess why I'm here?" She asked quite sure of 

herself, looking Dumbledore square in the eye.

 

"I can guess." Albus Dumbledore replied stiffly.

 

"Let me save you the effort. I know why you have come here Albus. "McGonagall 

replied tartly. "And don't try to tell me this, of all places is where he should be. Lily and 

James did not want that child coming here if they died! For Merlin’s sake Albus they 

said so to you and me! You can’t possibly think leaving him here is the right thing to 

do?!" 

 

She watched as her colleague stopped clearly thinking to himself before looking at 

her again eyes set in determination.

 

"They're the only family he has left now Minerva. Besides by leaving the boy in his 

aunts care we will be ensuring his protection for many years to come!" Professor 

Dumbledore replied firmly clearly unwilling to see the situation in any other light. 

Growling furiously McGonagall stood her ground refusing to give up just yet. 

 

"Dumbledore -- you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two 

people who are less like us if you tried. They hate magic, want nothing to do with it. As 

far as their concerned anyone with magic, Lily included, are freaks and should be put to 

the guillotine. Tell me that’s a safe environment for Harry, Albus. Look me in the eyes 

and tell me you think, truly think, that he can stay here safely with no repercussions!" 

She ranted, stopping only when out of breath. She watched closely as Dumbledore 

turned away unable to look her in the eyes.

 

"Then why leave him here Albus, why!” she cried not expecting an answer.

 

"Why indeed!" A booming voice answered from out of the darkness. Turning 

swiftly about Professor McGonagall found that two others had approached during her 

angry tirade. The taller man she recognized as Pelleas Prewett, Lord and Head of the 

Prewett Family. The Prewetts being an ancient and noble line of wizards and witch's 

whose pureblood relations could be traced back over a thousand years, along with their 

wealth, power, and political influence in which they were second to none! Turning to the 

second man Minerva was at first quite stunned to see a much older version of the late 

James Potter himself standing before her. Recovering quickly however she realized that 

quite obviously the man was a relation of the boys. Turning triumphantly towards Albus 

Dumbledore she smirked in the man's direction. Here was a man that could and by the 

looks of him would fight for the custody and or placement of little Harry Potter.

 

Pelleas Prewett stood tall and quite broad shouldered with fiery red hair and beard, 

both of which, while quite long, were clearly carefully cut and cared for. He wore robes 

were blue and bronze in color, with a cloak to match and coal black boots. His blue 

green eyes shone brightly in the night. His right hand wrapped tightly around a staff 

every bit as tall as himself.

 

The other man however was an almost exact replica of James potter though he was 

clearly much older. Tall and thinly built with messy, silver hair that had once been black, 

and hazel eyes. If she hadn't known better the man could have been James Potters father 

Charles. However Charles Potter had died, she knew, in the late nineteen seventies. He 

was killed by followers of the Dark Lord.

 

"Hello Albus," The man said quietly. Recognizing the tone as one of old 

companionship, McGonagall turned towards her colleague only to find Albus 

Dumbledore white as a sheet, looking like he’d seen a very violent ghost from his past. 

 

"You know this man Albus?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore fervently. Albus 

nodded recovering his composure somewhat.

 

"Oh yes, this is William Potter an old school friend and Harry's great grandfather, " 

Albus stated quite mildly as if telling her the weather, continuing in a much more 

accusing tone, turning now to face Pelleas Prewett. "An old friend who died long ago!"

 

"He never died Dumbledore!" stated Pelleas Prewett matter of factly smiling, looking 

for all the world like a schoolboy caught in the act of the greatest of pranks.

 

"But he died at Gellerts hands he told me so himself he even gloated about it!" 

Growled Albus firmly, eyes now fixed upon the man in question.

 

"No Albus, Gellert lied! He told you what he knew would hurt you most!” Replied 

William Potter sadly.

 

"What is going on here if I may ask?" sighed Professor McGonagall, quite confused 

by all this.

 

" This man is dead …or should be!" Albus replied turning to her.

 

"No Albus Listen," William Potter replied calmly. 

 

"Will someone please explain!" McGonagall asked, nearly growling in frustration at 

this point. She turned as Pelleas nodded and began. 

 

"It all began, as you well know Albus, many years ago during the rising threat of 

Gellert Grindlewald. Grindlewald had gained quite a bit of power in the rest of the 

continent but was not quite up to facing us!

 

"Us?" McGonagall asked confused.

 

"Us, as in the witches and wizards of Great Britain. He knew of course that several of 

us were quite capable and, if needed, all to willing to defeat him dueling or otherwise." 

Pelleas continued.

 

"But if so many of you could have defeated the man why didn't you do so?!" 

Minerva exclaimed finding herself quite unnerved.

 

"We had no reason too." Pelleas Prewett said as if stating a fact. 

 

"But the man was a monster! You had to see that." She countered easily.

 

"Ah, but there is your answer my dear lady!" William Potter interceded, taking up 

the explanation. "Most did not see him as a monster at all! The majority of Purebloods 

saw him as a means to an end, an end to the hiding, an end... to the statue of secrecy! 

Many were quite willing to let him torture a few muggles to achieve that end, especially 

if it meant taking their rightful place at the top of the food chain, so to speak." He held 

up a hand quickly to stop her questions. "I say most, not all, Purebloods Madame. The 

Potters and the majority of the Prewetts agreed that the others decision was rash and 

foolhardy, but we could do nothing to reverse it! You see the Purebloods have always 

held council together to decide on such things and the decision of the council was and is 

law! If a family, or someone from a family, went against the council they would be 

stricken from their family tree and ostracized by the entirety of the Purebloods, even their 

own family!” 

 

"But watching as Grindlewald did his thing, as they called it, the rest of us began to 

form a plan to see him defeated before his plans came to fruition. We needed, however a 

man willing and able to make the stand against him in public...."

 

"Thus, you decided to use me." Dumbledore replied heatedly.

 

"No Albus, we thought of it, but I refused, knowing of your prior connections to the 

man. It was decided then the best way would be if a member of one of the resisting 

families did so. The witch or wizard would confront Grindlewald and defeat him, their 

family would ostracize them as necessary while secretly praising there efforts and 

supporting them under the table, so to speak, as the person disappeared from the public 

eye to live a quiet life. But......"

 

"Something went wrong." Minerva finished for the man quietly. Nodding he looked 

to Dumbledore in way of explanation.

 

"You were the one, weren't you William?" Albus asked realization clear in his eyes. 

"You decided to do it didn't you? You had nothing to lose. After all you had always 

preferred the quiet life to one of adventure and mayhem. It would be perfect. You defeat 

Grindlewald, fake being ostracized by your family, and into the shadows where you 

would live quietly being supported by your family in secret!"

 

"That was the general idea yes, but by the time the decision had been made 

something happened, and when I faced Gellert he defeated me easily. His slightest spell 

was far stronger than any of my own. It was all I could do to flee!" William replied 

remembering all to clearly that day in his mind. "I fled but once well away I realized that 

I could not go back to my family. If the other Purebloods found out they would ostracize 

my entire Bloodline! So I went into hiding telling no one that I was alive and well fearful 

of the consequences."

 

"But news of your death reached British shores." Dumbledore replied simply in 

understanding. 

 

"Yes, I suppose Gellert wanted to advertise his skill using my defeat. Either way he 

put me in quite a jam. There I was, now thought dead, my accounts emptied by my grief 

stricken family, and my name stricken from the family tree. My wife Lyonne never 

believed it though and she in turn convinced Pelleas."

 

"So, then you, went after Grindlewald because he'd supposedly killed one of your 

dearest friends? Or at least that’s what you thought." Professor McGonagall interrupted, 

looking to Dumbledore. The man in question nodded, eyes ablaze at the very memory. 

But once Dumbledore defeated Grindlewald couldn't you have come out of hiding?" she 

asked turning back to William.

 

"I could have I suppose," replied William Potter hesitantly. "However I would have 

just been hated and disgraced even worse than I am now. For not only did I disobey the 

councils orders but I failed in a duel against a man I myself had thought of as a mere 

weakling. No, it was far better to remain in hiding rather than face the council after my 

betrayal. At least this way my family could not be suspected of helping in my foolish 

endeavor, their Reputation retained!"

 

"William hid his existence from everyone but I knew he could not be dead and 

guessing why he had not returned, tried in vain to keep Lyonne from searching for him. 

But in the end I could not stop her from seeking him out. Following her I stayed close to 

ensure her safety, certain she would find William. She finally found him after only 

several months hiding in eastern France." Clearing his throat Pelleas continued clearly 

eager to finish his tale. "Sure now that she would be safe and cared for I returned to 

Britain. I pretended to have gone after my runaway grieving daughter who had slipped 

away when I was not looking had then disappeared. A year later my Father presuming 

her dead from grief, and having found no trace of her, declared her death freeing them 

both from prying eyes." 

 

"So, you've lived in hiding till now?" McGonagall asked quite unnerved by all this.

 

"Quite right, dear Lady." William replied nodding to her. Stunned at the very 

thought Minerva found to her disbelief she could think of nothing else to say.

 

"Why, do I get the feeling that in a second Hagrid will turn up empty handed having 

been unable to find Harry among the wreckage of Lily and James cottage?" Dumbledore 

said looking slowly from one man to the other and back again.

 

"Knew you'd catch on Albus. When Lyonne and I heard about the events occurring 

here in Britain we knew we had to return! So we contacted Pelleas, having heard via the 

Papers that he was now Head of the Prewett family due to old Rheyence's Death. He 

helped arrange for us to come back secretly to Britain but before we could return Lily and 

James were already in hiding and we could find no trace of their whereabouts."

 

"I see and Harry?" Asked Albus Dumbledore persistently.

 

"Well, we were able to find out that old Voldy was going after them last night. We 

only figured out where he had gone after it was all over and done with. Or we thought it 

was. We rushed into the house to find James and Lily dead and Voldemort standing there 

over Harry's crib, his wand pointed directly down at the child, with a look of stunned 

disbelief upon his snakelike face. We rushed forward but there was no need he fell over 

dead moments later his own spell having somehow, bounced off of Harry and ricocheting 

back at himself killing him instantly. We took Harry and destroyed the house having 

buried James and Lily’s b-bodies nearby." William Potter finished clearly grief stricken 

by the very memory.

 

"But if you’re in hiding..." McGonagall asked stopping just short of asking her question. 

 

"I know but we've thought of that, Lyonne and I plan to raise Harry ourselves, Pelleas 

and Elladora have offered to let us stay at Prewett Manor. I have been there before and 

know there's no safer place to raise him. Besides it will do Harry some good to be raised 

among kin and the Prewetts are certainly that!

 

"But don't the Potters have a manor themselves, and aren't you the last Potters 

alive? Why not go there?"

 

"Because he can no longer access the place by floo or any other means," Pelleas 

replied gruffly. "It's the same with all the Potter's Properties. Seems the Potters did a 

very thorough job of protecting their home as well, too thorough! The Properties wards 

don't recognize William or Lyonne since they've been declared dead and disgraced in the 

eyes of the Family and the Council. I suspect old Charles did it before he died to appease 

the other families."

 

"The problem is there's no reversing it now. Only the head of the family can do that 

and the current head is just slightly over a year old!" William said smiling brightly.

 

Couldn't your wife allow you in?" Professor McGonagall asked quite confused by all 

of this. She was however not surprised in the least when both men shook their heads in 

rejection of this idea.

 

"Only a male can inherit the Family Title. At best a married and widowed witch 

could claim kinship with her deceased spouse's family but it would ultimately be up to 

the Families Head to allow it or not. Since Harry is too young to understand what he 

must do to do as such we will simply wait until he is older and inherits the Household 

and Headship!"

 

"I see, well at least we know the child is safe and sound,” McGonagall sighed in relief 

then straightened suddenly looking positively horrified. What about the Ministry and the 

Papers?" She asked causing the men to eye her in obvious bewilderment. The Ministry 

will send Aurors to investigate someone will have to explain tonight’s events and the 

whereabouts of Harry himself! If we don’t hurry the Ministry and the Papers will start all 

sorts of trouble!"

 

"She's right Albus We'll have to head them off, give them some sort of 

explanation!" Pelleas Prewett began taking command easily. "William you get to 

Prewett Manor and explain everything to Lyonne and Elladora.” He said to the man 

watching as he turned and with a swish of his cloak apparated away.

 

"Minerva if you would, please, find Hagrid and explain things as best you can, also, if 

possible, floo Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew for me. Tell them only 

that they are to meet me at Hogwarts nothing else!" Albus asked quickly. “Pelleas and I 

shall go head off the Ministries Aurors if we can."

 

Nodding quickly McGonagall watched as the two men disappeared having apparated 

away. Taking a last victorious look at the Dursley's home McGonagall thought of just 

how close little Harry had been to growing up with the monstrous people. Turning to 

look at the spot William Potter had disappeared from she wondered silently to herself for 

just a second whether all this was the right thing to do. 

 

Restoring the lights to their lampposts with a wave of her hand McGonagall turned 

away from the Dursley's home stopping only once to look back saying into the night, 

"Good luck, Harry," before transforming once more and slipping away into the late 

Autumn night.

 

An hour later far away, hidden safe and sound within the safe confines of Prewett 

Manor, Harry Potter rolled over inside his newly transfigured crib, watched over 

carefully by his Great Grandparents. Never knowing he was special. Never knowing that 

he was famous! And certainly not knowing that at this very moment, people meeting in 

secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: 

"To Harry Potter -- the boy who lived!"


	3. Chapter Two;Triple Heir!

  
Author's notes: Harry wakes on his eleventh birthday excited and eager to face the day, for today Harry at last recieves his Hogwarts letter! Before the day can really begin however Harry's special day is set wildly off course by the arrival of not one but three letters all addressed formally to the High Lord Potter?! What could this mean and can Harry's Grandparents explain? 

* * *

Authors Note; Special Thanks to Amy and Dom for their help with ideas on the Malfoy 

Family! To all others please remember that I have very little time and am trying my best to 

get this up as soon as possible. Also please excuse the similarities between the beginning 

of this chapter and the beginning of J.K.R'S second chapter of Sorcerers stone the idea 

is to show while the two Harry's (the one from the Cannon Universe and my own have 

grown up in very different ways while showing that there are still some very basic 

similarities between the two. 

 

(under construction!)  
Nearly ten years had passed since the Prewetts had woken up to find three new 

guests within there home, but Prewett Manor had hardly changed at all. Having 

recognised Mr's Potter as one of their own, all treated the newcomers like the long lost 

family they were not bothering in the least to try and wonder how such an event had 

come about. After all the sun still rose on the same Vast and beautifull front gardens and 

lit up the bronze eagle head knocker upon the front front door; still crept into their sitting 

room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been nearly ten long years ago on 

the same fatefull night when Mr. Prewett had brought his daughter and her family home. 

Only the photographs on the mantelpiece trully showed how much time had passed. Ten 

years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a small army of fiery red 

haired toddlers and babes all smiling and playing while other family watched nearby. The 

youngest generation of Prewetts however were no longer mere babes or three year old 

toddlers any longer, and now the photographs showed Handsome young men and 

women all in there early teens joined by another. A rather handsome young boy with 

raven hair and a curious lightning bolt shaped scar upon his forehead.

 

Yes Harry Potter was still here, asleep at the moment, though not for long. His (great), 

Grandfather was awake and it was his firm yet gentle voice that made the first noise of 

Harry's day. "Harry, Harry, time to get up son!"Harry woke slowly his grandfather rapping 

gently upon his bedroom door. "Come on Harry, somethings come up get dressed and 

meet me up in your Grandpa Pelleas's study quick." William Potter said. Harry heard him 

walking quickly away upstairs toward his (Great, great), Grandfathers office. Getting 

quickly from bed Harry tried vaguely to remember the dream he had been having. It had 

been a good one. There had been a rather large dragon in it which had talked oddly 

enough in Harry's own voice. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.

 

Suddenly someone rapped at his bedroom door once more. wondering vaguely if his 

grandfather had returned Harry heard an all to familiar voice say "Hey Harry are you up 

yet?" He heard his cousin Aiden call out. "Nearly, " said Harry slipping emerald robes 

over his head quickly before looking around his room for his trainers. "Well, get a move 

on, Gran says she wnats you back before the party and to tell you don't dare be late she 

wants everything perfect for your birthday!" Harry groaned causing Aiden to laugh on the 

other side of his bedroom door. Every year his (Great, great), Grandmother Elladora and 

his (great), grandmother Lyonne planned an embarisingly over the top extravagent party, 

Despite his every attempt to change their minds. "What that?" his cousin laughed 

through the doorteasingly. "Nothing, nothing... " Harry said quickly causing Aiden to 

laugh all the more. 

 

Once he was dressed Harry quickly exited his room into the hall where he headed 

promptly upstairs heading directly for his Grandfathers study Aiden following along beside 

him.


End file.
